disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disney Channel Original Movies
This is a list of DCOMs (Disney Channel Original Movies), previously known as Disney Channel Premiere Films '(or PremEARS) and Zoog Disney Channel Movies. Disney Channel Premiere Films *Tiger Town (October 9, 1983) *Gone Are the Days (May 6, 1984) *Love Leads the Way (October 7, 1984) *Black Arrow (January 6, 1985) *Lots of Luck (February 3, 1985) *The Undergrads (May 5, 1985) *The Blue Yonder (November 17, 1985) *The Parent Trap (July 26, 1986) *Spot Marks the X (October 18, 1986) *Down the Long Hills (November 15, 1986) *Disney's Treasure Island (July 5, 1986) *Strange Companions' (February 28, 1987) *Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables (May 19, 1987) *Not Quite Human (June 19, 1987) *The Christmas Visitor (December 5, 1987) *Save the Dog (March 19, 1988) *Night Train to Kathmandu (June 5, 1988) *Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss (August 6, 1988) *A Friendship in Vienna (August 27, 1988) *Good Old Boy: A Delta Boyhood (November 11, 1988) *Goodbye, Miss 4th of July (December 3, 1988) *Danny, the Champion of the World (April 29, 1989) *Looking for Miracles (June 3, 1989) *Great Expectations (July 9, 1989) *Not Quite Human II (September 23, 1989) *Spooner (December 2, 1989) *Lantern Hill (January 27, 1990) *Chips, the War Dog (March 24, 1990) *Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (May 19, 1990) *Back Home (June 7, 1990) *The Little Kidnappers (August 17, 1990) *Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (October 21, 1990) *Bejewelled (January 20, 1991) *Perfect Harmony (March 31, 1991) *Mark Twain and Me (November 22, 1991) *Still Not Quite Human (May 31, 1992) *The Ernest Green Story (January 17, 1993) *Spies (March 7, 1993) *Hocus Pocus (July 17, 1993) *Heidi (July 18, 1993) *Airborne (September 17, 1993) *On Promised Land (April 17, 1994) *Prince Brat and the Whipping Boy (July 31, 1994) *Tejiri was born (October 4, 1994) *The Old Curiosity Shop (March 19, 1995) *Escape to Witch Mountain (April 29, 1995) *The Four Diamonds (August 12, 1995) *Nancy was born (June 15, 1995) *Freaky Friday (1995) *The Little Riders (March 24, 1996) *Nightjohn (June 1, 1996) *Wish Upon A Star (June 11, 1996) *Susie Q (1996) *The Paper Brigade (February 25, 1997) *Northern Lights (August 23, 1997) *Under Wraps (October 25, 1997) *Tower of Terror (1997) Zoog Disney Channel Movies *You Lucky Dog (June 27, 1998) *Brink! (August 29, 1998) *Halloweentown (October 17, 1998) *Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (January 23, 1999) *Balloon Farm (March 28, 1999) *Can of Worms (April 10, 1999) *The Thirteenth Year (May 15, 1999) *Smart House (June 26, 1999) *Johnny Tsunami (July 24, 1999) *Genius (August 21, 1999) *P.U.N.K.S. (September 4, 1999) *Don't Look Under The Bed (October 9, 1999) *Horse Sense (November 20, 1999) *Up, Up, and Away (January 22, 2000) *The Color of Friendship (February 5, 2000) *Alley Cats Strike (March 18, 2000) *Rip Girls (April 22, 2000) *Miracle in Lane 2 (May 13, 2000) *Stepsister from Planet Weird (June 17, 2000) *Ready to Run (July 14, 2000) *Quints (August 18, 2000) *The Other Me (September 8, 2000) *Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (October 13, 2000) *Phantom of the Megaplex (November 10, 2000) *The Ultimate Christmas Present (December 1, 2000) *Zenon: The Zequel (January 12, 2001) *Motocrossed (February 16, 2001) *The Luck of the Irish (March 9, 2001) *Hounded (April 13, 2001) *Jett Jackson: The Movie (June 8, 2001) *The Jennie Project (July 13, 2001) *Jumping Ship (August 17, 2001) *The Poof Point (September 14, 2001) *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (October 12, 2001) *'Twas the Night (December 7, 2001) *Double Teamed (January 18, 2002) *Cadet Kelly (March 8, 2002) *Tru Confessions (April 5, 2002) *Get a Clue (June 28, 2002) *Gotta Kick It Up! (July 26, 2002) *A Ring of Endless Light (August 23, 2002) *The Scream Team (October 4, 2002) *You Wish! (January 10, 2003) *Right on Track (March 21, 2003) Disney Channel Original Movies *The Even Stevens Movie (June 13, 2003) *Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (July 18, 2003) *The Cheetah Girls (August 15, 2003) *Full-Court Miracle (November 21, 2003) *Pixel Perfect (January 16, 2004) *Going to the Mat (March 19, 2004) *Zenon: Z3 (June 11, 2004) *Stuck in the Suburbs (July 16, 2004) *Tiger Cruise (August 6, 2004) *Halloweentown High (October 8, 2004) *Now You See It... (January 14, 2005) *Buffalo Dreams (March 11, 2005) *Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (April 8, 2005) *Go Figure (June 10, 2005) *Life Is Ruff (July 15, 2005) *The Proud Family Movie (August 19, 2005) *Twitches (October 14, 2005) *High School Musical (January 20, 2006) *Cow Belles (March 24, 2006) *Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (June 16, 2006) *Read It and Weep (July 21, 2006) *The Cheetah Girls 2 (August 25, 2006) *Return to Halloweentown (October 20, 2006) *Jump In! (January 12, 2007) *Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (June 8, 2007) *High School Musical 2 (August 17, 2007) *Twitches (October 12, 2007) *Minutemen (January 25, 2008) *Camp Rock (June 20, 2008) *The Cheetah Girls: One World (August 22, 2008) *Dadnapped (February 16, 2009) *Hatching Pete (April 24, 2009) *Princess Protection Program (June 26, 2009) *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (August 28, 2009) *Starstruck (February 14, 2010) *Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (March 26, 2010) *16 Wishes (June 25, 2010) *Den Brother (August 13, 2010) *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (September 2, 2010) *Avalon High (November 12, 2010) *The Suite Life Movie (March 25, 2011) *Lemonade Mouth (April 15, 2011) *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (August 5, 2011) *Geek Charming (November 11, 2011) *Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (December 2, 2011) *Frenemies (January 13, 2012) *Radio Rebel (February 17, 2012) *Let It Shine (April 15, 2012) *Girl Vs. Monster (October 12, 2012) *Teen Beach Movie (July 19, 2013) *Cloud 9 (January 17, 2014) *Zapped (June 27, 2014) *How to Build a Better Boy (August 15, 2014) *Bad Hair Day (February 13, 2015) *Teen Beach Movie 2 (June 26, 2015) *Descendants (July 31, 2015) *Invisible Sister (October 9, 2015) *Adventures in Babysitting (June 17, 2016) *The Swap (October 7, 2016) *Descendants 2 (July, 2017) Highest Rated Disney Channel Original Movie Premieres '2002-present #High School Musical 2 (17.2 million viewers) #Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (11.4 million viewers) #Descendants (10.5 million viewers) #Camp Rock (8.9 million viewers) #Princess Protection Program (8.5 million viewers) #Teen Beach Movie (8.4 million viewers) #Jump In! (8.2 million viewers) #The Cheetah Girls 2 (8.1 million viewers) #Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (7.9 million viewers) #Cadet Kelly (7.8 million viewers) #Return to Halloweentown (7.8 million viewers) Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Films Category:Lists